


The perfect selfie.

by Clovesstory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: I can't get enough of these four <3 Phichit and Chris take a selfie, next thing you know, Chris is in tears over something he never expected.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	The perfect selfie.

_**Click** _

Phichit smiles at the photo, his cheek is pressed against Chris, their smiles forming one big smile. “Cute!”

Chris takes the phone from Phichit’s hand, he can see their faces forming a sweet, soft, person. He so desperately wishes, for the very first time, that he could have children with the love of his life. He stares at the picture with a hidden desperation. “It’s beautiful..” 

“I think I look weird, let’s take another. I’ll delete this one.” Phichit reaches for his phone but his boyfriend holds the phone high above his head. “No! I like this one… I love this one.” Chris looks at the photo again, tears welling in his eyes as he thinks of the most beautiful child he wishes he could create, lightly tanned skin, the green eyes, the grace of a hundred figure skaters. “I can dream..” 

“Huh?” 

Chris looks over at Phichit, his wide eyes gives a strong childlike expression. His heart squeezes a little more. “You’re so beautiful…” 

Phichit smiles and snuggles into his boyfriend, Chris can’t help but notice how perfect their skin looks against each other. “I can’t wait to marry you.” 

“Me neither..”

It took a minute for them to realise that that was the first time they had ever talked about marriage, yet Chris was distraught about not being able to bear Phichit’s child. “I..” Chris clears his throat. “I’m heading off to Victor’s for a bit, okay baby?” 

Phichit nods, he knows Chris needs to debrief with his best friend, Phichit might do the same. 

“I love you.” Chris kisses his love’s lips gently, his hand resting on the back of Phichit’s neck, it’s favourite place. 

“I love you too! Now off you go.” Phichit giggles and shoos his boyfriend out of the house. 

“Nooooo!” Chris purses his lips for one last kiss before the door closes between them. 

Phichit smiles as he kisses Chris one last time. “Go, I’ll be waiting.” 

Chris smiles and steals one last kiss before heading out to Victor’s. 

* * *

  
  


“Victoooooor!” 

Victor opens the door to find a tear stained Chris standing at the door. “Oh you need champagne darling.” Victor takes Chris’ hand and brings him inside. “Yuuri is out walking Makka so it’s just you and me.” 

Chris falls onto Victor’s couch with a loud sob. “Oh woe is me..” 

Victor brings large glasses full to the brim with champagne. “Screw being polite, we need all of the alcohol.” 

Chris takes a glass with a pitiful sniffle. “Thanks..”

“Right.” Victor takes a deep sip of the bubbly drink he poured himself before curling up beside Chris and leaning on one elbow. “What happened?” 

“I can’t get Phichit pregnant…” Chris sobs loudly before hiding his face in his couch pillow. 

Victor sits silently while his brain processes the words. “Uh..” He can’t hide a small chuckle bubbling past his lips. 

Chris looks up a little with a teary pout. “It’s not funny.. I’ll never be able to have a baby with him, he will never carry my baby..” 

Victor runs his hand through Chris’ hair. “Sorry hun, It sounded a bit.. Odd.” 

“Think about it though, we will never have the experience of making our own human, Phichit is so beautiful and his babies would be so cuuuute!” Chris sobs on Victor’s shoulder, his snot falling very unattractively. 

Victor looks down at Chris, his chest heaving as he sobs his heart out. He couldn’t resist thinking about it. “I’ll never have a baby with Yuuri…” Victor lets out a loud sob and flops beside Chris on the couch. “Oh Yuuri!” 

Yuuri shakes off his jacket and releases Makka into the house before making his way to the lounge. 

“Oh our babies would be so cuuuuteeee” Victor wails and takes another big drink of his glass, Chris’ glass is already empty. 

“Phichit’s babies would be the best thing ever!” Chris sobs on Victor’s lap. 

* * *

Phichit’s phone dings twice, he looks first at the photo of his boyfriend and best friend crying their eyes out, the message underneath reads, ‘it happened again.’

Phichit chuckles and holds the phone close to his chest, he will have to tell Chris about his latest research. Men can mix their sperm to make a child with both DNA in a surrogate. Phichit always did think that Chris would make the most beautiful children…..


End file.
